


Gay and helpless

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Creampie, Escort Keith, Escort Service, He is fully consenting at all times, I do not condone or support pedophilia in any form alright, Keith is twenty two, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kinky, Lance is 36, M/M, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming, Smut, Watersports, but like, for a work that includes piss drinking anyway, i have a kink okay, smol inexperienced Keith is my jam, so you know which one to skip, that's in chapter three btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Keith needs money. Fast. Look, the garrison isn't cheep and he's still got bills yo pay in top of that. Working part time isn't going to cut it.So he makes the horrible decision to join a rather shady yet incredibly profitable escort service.(Kink tags will be chapter titles so you know if you'll want to skip one)





	1. Klance, petplay/slight degradation/slight praise kink

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something to get my mind off season seven. No spoilers here though, just me sobbing into a pillow and some rich, intelligent Lance who deserves love, even if in this universe he has to buy it.
> 
> (and yeah, tis short. idk what else to do for this so here. if you wanna see other kinks and shit just ask. Also I'm taking drawing requests on my Tumblr writtenorrebloggedporn.tumblr.com )

A part time job wasn't enough. Heck, a good full time job wouldn't even be enough. Keith was so far in debt he was pretty sure if he didn't do something drastic soon he'd never get out of it, and he wasnt halfway through his twenties yet. 

Of course, sitting on a stranger's carpet wearing absolutely nothing but fluffy ears and a tail butt plugs remedy pretty drastic. But hey, if a guy wanted him to dress like a cat and sit at his feet who was Keith to judge? He was making more in this one night than he would've in an entire year in his last job. The man- Lance, if Keith remembered- had told him he didn't want any penetration tonight; just to insult him, praise him, watch him, then jack off overtop of him. Simple enough.

If he'd ever get finished with whatever it was in the bathroom, that was. Maybe Keith should start charging per hour instead of kink level?

No. Kink level was good. Maybe just set a time limit next time. Keith swallowed roughly, trying not to fidget. It had been nearly thirty minutes now according to the clock on the wall. What was this guy doing?

"There's my kitten."

Keith chirped, turning to look at his tall, cuban employer. He was attractive. For someone that was fourteen years older than him, that was.... Whatever. Whoever had the money was welcome to do whatever they liked. Kitten ears included.

"Hush. Good kitties don't talk." Lance sat on the couch in front of him, cupping Keith's jaw in his palm. "Such a pretty boy. Pity you're such a slut, isn't it?"

Keith didn't know how to respond so he simply let his head rest in Lance's hand.

Lance lifted his chin, gently palming himself in Keith's view. "Look at that. Do you like what you do to me? Like making me hard and watching me get off just looking at a slut like you?" He grinned, tugging Keith's hair as he rocked against his own palm.

Keith lowered his eyes and nodded, figuring that was what he wanted at that point. He couldn't speak it seemed; at least without making Lance chide him again. Oddly enough he felt a strange sort of comfort in all of this. Lance caring for him in his own way, calling him slut between praises of his skin, his eyes, his curves, anything.

Cum splattered Keith's chest, forcing him from his daze. He licked his lips and was rewarded with both a bead of salty-sweet cum and a load moan from Lance who was currently slumped back on the couch with his eyes closed. Slipping the cat ears off and wiping the cum off with a towel Lance had given him to kneel on was all he had to do before he left. Leaving the millionaire to his own devices once more.

The next morning twenty thousand dollars was in his bank account that hadn't been there before. Plenty more than what they'd agreed on. A note was attached, saying 'It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you'd consider playing with me again?'

Keith smirked and put his phone back into his pocket.


	2. Sheith, bondage, bdsn, clothed sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Businessman Shiro wants to tie someone up and fuck him over his desk. Who better than Keith for the job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been awhile for a lot of my fics, but I'm back in action! Finishing a few up and adding new content to the others!

"This is where a little whore like you belongs; tied up and ready to please his master." Shiro grinned, gripping Keith's hips as leverage as he ounces into the smaller man. Admiring his rope work on the makeshift body harness that graced Keith's skin. All leading up to the magnificent red collar he'd bought just for this occasion. The tag said whore and contained Keith's secondary contact info (the ones he used for his little... side ventures)

It was probably weird to give a prostitute a present when you first met, but they'd been talking online for almost a month now and Shiro wanted to get him something special.

What was wrong with that?

Keith moaned loudly, gripping the edges of the desk. "Yes! Fuck, yes, please sir fuck me harder! Make me your bitch, all yours~" they'd roleplay ed stuff like this all the time online, but doing it in person was incredible. Keith would never be able to remake this brutal pace with a toy. The hands gripping his thighs, the weight bearing down to keep him pinned to the desk, every bit of it was perfect in its own way and Keith craved more. More. More touches so deep they were going to bruise. More of the way Shiro growled out praises mixed with the words slut or bitch or whore. More of every single thing happening to him all at once that only Shiro could give to him proper.

Shiro leaned down and whispered into Keith's ear. "You're thinking too hard again. Try to relax, I don't wanna hurt you, okay? You remember your safeword, right?"

Keith nodded. "I know, sorry. Just thinking."

"Nothing to be sorry for, baby." Shiro grnned, resuming his brutal pace from before. His pants had fallen into a heap around his ankles, but the rest of his three piece suit was immaculate. Always so prim and proper.

Keith grinned and clenched around shiro's cock, moaning deeply and clearly, rocking back on him with all of his might. Truing to get Shiro deeper. "P-please. Sir. I want to feel all of you."

"And you will." Shiro promised, leaning down to jerk off Keith's rock hard cock with one hand and pulling Keith in for a kiss with the other as he thrusted slower and deeper, aiming just right to his Keith's prostate as much as he could. "You will, love."

Keith moaned one last time before collapsing on the piles of fake paperwork (couldn't risk ruining the real stuff) on Shiro's desk. He came in messy jerks over the mahogany as he felt Shiro release inside of him.

Well, inside of the condom, but close enough.

Shiro leaned down for one last peck on Keith's lips before pulling his pants back up and untying Keith's bonds. Carrying him gently over to the couch for a nap. God knew he deserved it. Shiro chuckled. Keith was so sweet and easy to talk to. Unlike anyone he'd ever known.

Shiro added an extra few thousand when he transferred the promised amount to Keith. No note, but Keith would know what it was for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be camping and piss drinking just a warning


End file.
